The Trial and Case of Mr Sirius, Orion, Black
by Blissful Serenity
Summary: This is the trial of Sirius Black. Nothing is fair in this war.


**AN: I know, I know, I'm not updating. But I haven't been on lately, and when I am, its usually just on facebook. Great right? Anyways, I'm posting this cause I feel like you guys deserve something to ease your nerves 3 Maybe that'll work... Anyways, love you guys. ^^**

**The Trial and Case of Mr. Sirius, Orion, Black. **

Sirius Black sat down in the large chair, chains clinking up around his torso, arms, and legs. His eyes had the crazed look that losing a best friend gave you. He looked up at the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, a young man with a round face, soft voice and hard eyes. Fear spiked in the dark grey iris' of Sirius, his pupils dilating and his hands shaking.

"Sirius Orion Black, you have been convicted of the murder of Peter Pettigrew and twelve Muggles, including those of Harold Winston, the current chairman to the integration of Muggle and Wizard society, and Margery Van Hugle." said Fudge determinedly, looking down at his sheet of parchment clutched tightly in his pudgy hand. "And you plead..." his eyes widened in surprise, and he looked up, taking his glasses off slowly. "Not guilty?" He stuck the classes back on, looking over the top of them to Sirius. "May I ask why?" he leaned back, staring at the black haired man with hatred in his eyes.

Sirius shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"I didn't kill those people, and I didn't kill Peter." he said, growing angry at the hot glare of the minister. His face was flushed, and he shifted again. "I swear I didn't, just find my wand, you'll see-!"

"Your wand was lost in the explosion, obviously so you could make it impossible for us to prove your guilt." Fudge cut him off, shaking his head. He picked up his parchment again, glancing down it. "Mr. Black, please explain what led up to your murder of these peoples." said Fudge, again leaning back with crossed arms after removing his glasses once more. He fiddled with the edge of his glasses frame, feeling nervous.

"I did not kill Peter or any of those Muggles. I am not involved with You-Know-Who, and even if you drugged me with Veritaserum, my story would NOT change!" he yelled, anger growing tantamount to disastrous.

"Well, unfortunately for you, we do not have any Veritaserum in our possession at the moment."

"Fudge, how can you be so thick?! If I was in league with Voldemort, I would very obviously have a DARK MARK!" Sirius' rage had reached it's climax and he was struggling against his bindings, trying his hardest to sit up straight. "I didn't kill Peter!" He yelled his, turning his left arm over and trying to show it to Fudge.

" Please explain the circumstances that came to Peter's death." said Fudge, face turning pink.

"Peter Pettigrew is an indescribable worm, he gave away Lily and James, and allowed their MURDER." yelled Sirius, eyes darkening with even more rage.

"No, Mr. Black, that was you. Crucial evidence has been given to prove that you gave away the position of James and Lily Potter." Fudge glanced down at his parchment.

"Who the hell told you that?!" said Sirius.

"Someone of close confidence to the Ministry."

"Who!"

"Barty Crouch... Jr."

"Barty Crou-... Barty Couch Jr is a Death Eater! A highly trained one in league with Bellatrix Lestrange!"

"And Mrs. Lestrange is indeed your cousin, yes?" asked Fudge, accusation ringing heavily in his voice, avoiding the subject of Barty.

"Yes, she is. So what?!" said Sirius defiantly.

"And your family has had more Death Eaters in the past, correct?"

"Yes, Regulus and Narcissa. But Regulus is dead, and I've never talked to Narcissa or Bellatrix - not since I was a small child, in any case. And you should bear in mind I was not sorted into the same house with them at Hogwarts!"

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry has nothing to do with this accusation!"

"If you so recall," continued Sirius as if he'd not been interrupted, "I was not sorted into Slytherin, the house of my family, but to Gryffindor, with my BEST FRIEND, JAMES POTTER! I couldn't betray him- wouldn't - betray him, even if my bloody LIFE depended on it!"

"This discussion is over. Sirius Black, you have been charged with association and assisted to the Dark Wizard He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named; murder of the Muggles Amanda, Arnold, and Pigma Aristance, Avangaline Mayworthy, Emma, Eva and Thomas Skyes, George, and Harold Winston, and finally, Martha Xelgard; conviction on the count of performing magic in a public area, therefore deliberately disobeying the Statute of Secrecy; murder of Peter Pettigrew; accomplice in the murder of Jams and Lily Potter; accomplice in the attempted murder of Harry James Potte-"

"Why would I want to KILL my own GODSON?!" yelled Sirius, spitting venomous rage at the now irate Minister.

"To see You-Know-Who rise to power, of course!"

"HAVEN'T YOU BEEN LISTENING, YOU IGNORANT TWAT?!" yelled Sirius, "I. Am. Not. In league. With. VOLDEMORT. I am a member of the Order of the Phoenix, anyone who knows me could tell you that!"

"I will not stand for anymore interruptions!" yelled Fudge, firing up. "Sirius black, you have been sentenced to life in Azkaban Prison. I hope you enjoy your time there." he banged his gavel and went to stand, collecting his things.

"So no matter what I say you're sending me to prison anyway?! My trial didn't count for anything?!" Sirius screamed in rage. The chains clinked off him, and he continued yelling profanities as the Aurors came in and grabbed his arms, dragging him from the room. "Voldemort will rise again! Mark my words, Minister, and you'll wish you'd listened! I love my friends and I love my Godson! You're doing yourself a disfavor, sir!" Sirius yanked his arms out of the Aurors grip, running to fudges high chair and yelling at him. "Peter Pettigrew was a rat and a worthless piece of trash. He killed all those people and he tried to kill me! You've no idea what you're up against!" Sirius was sobbing now as the Aurors dragged him away.

"Forever Black! I'll see you stay in that Prison till you go mad and then you'll die!" Fudge stood, yelling after him, shaking with waves of heated rage. "Your master is gone, and you're going to rot in that Prison like I didn't get to see your brother do! Sirius black... I'll make sure you stay there for the rest of your damn life! EVEN IF IT'S THE LAST THING I EVER DO!"


End file.
